onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180413114714/@comment-27342318-20180416215501
Shiliew 37 a écrit : Itchigo74 a écrit : Shiliew 37 a écrit : Itchigo74 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:B5B8:5236:95D4:41EF a écrit : Mihawk Moha a écrit : 78.245.40.195 a écrit : Moha, un lien pour confirmer que l'éditeur annonce une fin d'arc au chapitre 902 svp ?? Preview du prochain double numéro du jump. "the last stop of the chaotic WCI arc" + couverture colorée pour la fin de l'arc. Ça en dit beaucoup. Va falloir centrer l'intégralité du chap sur Sanji et les Vinsmokes alors parce qu''qu''ils ont pas eu une case alors que les hP osef et Jinbe on eu tout une mise en avant... C'est grave si Oda oublié un truc qui est bien plus important quand même...ils sont resté pour sauver les Vinsmokes a la demande de Sanji je rappele donc à moins qu'qu'Oda ai baissé en écriture au point de concurrencer Pepa pif je vois pas Sanji et luffy qui reste sur whole cake de base pour sauver les vinsmoke! L'arc se finie avec les vinsmoke entrain de se faire massacrer , Pedro mort , jimbei qui se sacrifie , les hommes poissons aussi , pekoms aussi .... Luffy qui dit qu'il n'abandonera plus personne , alors qu'il oublie pekoms aussi vite que Oda l'oublie ... Sanji qui pleure devant luffy pour sauver sa famille et surtout sa grande soeur et qui 40 chapitres plutard la laisse se faire massacrer .... La relation entre Sanji et sa Famille qui n'a pas évolue d'un pouce depuis le début l'arc si ce n'est que maintenant il est sur de plus les voires car il les abandonnes à la mort ... Sanji qui à cuisinié un gateau pendant 20chapitres avec des cases de " ILS CROIENT EN MOI" .. tout ca pour simplement le plus Grand Kiff De Big Mom .. et Fin de l'arc .. Sanji n'apparait plus dans les chapitres , aha !! C'est beau ! belle écriture de fin d'arc Oda N'a-t-il pas sauvé sa famille ? Si ce n'était que pour lu,il les aurait abandonné... Mais il le dit bien... Par principe pour l'homme qui a pris soin de lui depuis tout petit... Il devait le faire ... Ensuite dans le château de Bege... Il leur dit que ce qui leur arrivera à partir de cet instant ne le concernait plus et que ce n'était plus sa famille... Ils se sont faits des adieux sur Cacao Island ?! Euh pourquoi aller les sauvés encore une fois s'il n'a plus aucun lien avec ceux qui l'ont fait souffrir ... Après le sauvetage... Euh c'était la fin... Je ne vous comprends pas... Vous vous plaignez qu'ils devaient avoir des morts... Maintenant que c'est peut-être le cas... Je dis bien ""peut-être"" ... Vous n'êtes pas contents... Décidément vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez... Pekoms ne fait pas partie de son équipage... Et que pouvait-il faire...? C'est Pekoms qui a fait ce choix là et personne d'autre... Depuis un moment Luffy montre déjà une certaine maturité... L'exemple même vient ds alliances... Luffy d'avant n'aurait jamais accepter d'être l'allié de quelqu'un... Mais il sait déjà analyser la situation et comprendre qu'il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas obtenir... Enfin bref!!! Au contraire la relation a évolué et même si son père et ses frères le détestent toujours... Ils l'ont quand-même sauvés... Ça signifie beaucoup... Et encore une fois... Il ne les a pas abandonné... Y a plus aucun lien entre eux... Le cordon qui les maintenait s'est coupé à travers les dires de Sanji dans le château de Bege... Donc ta plainte n'a pas place... Mort de rire... Le but du gâteau à la base c'était pour la calmer... J'ai pas trop compris moi-même pourquoi Oda a voulu mettre cette intrigue... Mais à la base c'était pour stopper sa crise... KO ou pas... Ça reste cohérent... Et toujours bien... Ce grand "" piff"" comme tu dis... A laissé un suspense incroyable et une fin d'Arc trop top sur le chapitre 900...avec l'attaque du chanter sur le Sunny... L'écriture est toujours top... En tout cas c'est mon avis... Les plaintes vous les faites ici tous les jours... Trop drôle... Cet arc était top et l'animé me laisse encore sans voix... Oda je te remercie... Ok je vais analyser grossiérement le comportement de sanji dans l'arc et te montrer que la conclusion actuelle n'a aucun putain de sens ! Gros pavé à prévoire ! -Sanji arrive sur whole cake ...il retrouve sa famille aprés 15ans , celle-ci tout comme durant son enfance , le meprise , l'humilie , le bat ( judge le défonce , niji également , ichiji à l'air en quelques sorte d'etre le patron de toute cette situation en observant les situations avec dégout )...Bref il y'a une vraie rencoeur entre eux ...Quelques chose qui se doit d'etre regler ! -On découvre un lien profond entre Reiju et Sanji ... Sanji est redevable à reiju qu'il l'a sauver durant son enfance et qui à l'heure actuelle est sa seule aliée sur Totland ! -Il Accepte en premier lieux le mariage pour sauver Zeff , la personne qu'il considére comme son pére ! -Sanji apprend que les vinsmokes vont se faire tuer et décide de rester sur whole cake pour sauver sa famille, qu'il déteste tant ( Au passage en mettant en danger tout ses amis , alors que la porte de sortie etait grande ouverte) ... OK C'est Sanji , c'est la nature du personnage , c'est ce que sa mére aurait voulue et ce dont pourquoi elle s'est sacrifié ! j'accepte c'est un bon traitement du personnage ... Il la sauve et leur dit que dorénavant il ne veux plus rien avoir à faire en lien avec eux .Judge lui promet qu'il le laissera tranquille ... Cepandant toute sa famille le considére toujours comme un sac à merde pas capable de se débrouiller par lui meme .. Exactement comme durant son enfance ...La situation avec judge a à peine avancer , tandis il n'y a toujours aucune évolution en lien avec ses fréres . PS : De nombreux panel sur ichiji reste suspect , c'est quoi le but oda ?? PS 2 : Zeff n'est toujours pas en sureté .. hein . - Sanji fait un gateau qui à pour but selon lui de mettre out big mom et de sauver complétement ses amis -30chapitres plutard ... Judge ordonne aux vinsmoke de sauver Sanji .... Cepandant judge et ses fréres pense toujours bien à lui rappeler que c'est toujours un sac à merde ... -Big mom Mange le gateau de sanji , Big mom est de retour , avec comme objectif de tuer mugiwara Voila ou à l'heure actuelle on en est .... A UN PUTAIN DE CHAPITRE DE LA FIN DE L'ARC ! GRANDE CONCLUSION : Les vinsmokes considére toujours Sanji comme une grosse merde , cepandant Judge sauve sanji sans réel raison apparente si ce n'est pour une '' forme de dette '' qui de base à été en quelque sorte remplit ( pas totalement mais presque ) durant le chapitre 871 ! Au passage les Vinsmokes et Judge se jette totalement dans la geule du loup avec de fortes chance de tous y passer alors que 40chapitres précedement judge pleurait devant Big Mom car pour lui le germa c'est toute sa vie , il n'a qu'un seul objectif c'est redorer le blason de sa nation.... Et 40chapitres plutard il sacrifie absolument tout pour sauver ce qu'il considére comme un vielle échec tout en lui disant au passage , SANJI JE TE SAUVE MAIS T'EST UNE MERDE , MAIS JE TE SAUVE QUAND MEME ... WTF ! Sanji acquiesse la situation ( d'avoir eté sauvé par ceux avec qui il ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire et ne rien leur devoir ) et à la vue de la destruction total du germa et de la situation sur cacao island ..il disparait de l'intrigue en mode "Allez luffy on y go j'ai finie mes intrigues sur whole cake " ... Laissant toute sa famille à la mort sans meme mentionné une seul fois en 5chapitres , le fait qu'il soit sauver par sa grande soeur et qui la laisse seul face à la mort ( reiju sa soeur , qui plus est une femme , l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie , qu'il la sauver à de multiples reprises ,notament durant son enfance) Enfin le gateau de Sanji n'a aucun effet positif pour les protagoniste , etant donné que maintenant Big Mom est de retour plus puissant que jamais , sur le point d'atteindre cacao island ou bizarrement se trouve SA FAMILLE ET SES COMPAGNONS ( JIMBEI) !!! Bordel à l'heure actuelle .... Sanji est responsable du fait que Big mom full power se rendent sur les lieux du combat ou attendent les germa , donc sa famille , qui de base logiquement n'aurait pas du se trouver sur cacao island si sanji n'y etait pas..... En gros pour extrapoler et Pour conclure , à l'heure actuelle !! SANJI EST RESPONSABLE DU FAIT QU'UN YONKOU ENNEMIE SOIT A PLEINE PUISSANCE ET SUR LE POINT DE TUER SA PROPRE FAMILLE QUI DE BASE VOULAIT SAUVER ! De plus La situation ave zeff n'a pas avancé , pedro est mort , pekoms est perdu , jimbei se sacrifie et reste sur whole cake ... exactement se dont voulait eviter sanji lorsqu'il à accepté de se rendre sur whole cake .. c'est à dire préservé ses amies de faire face à un youkou .. et la , il laisse le nouveau membre de l'équipage en arriére le sauver .. En gros WTF !! CA NA AUCUN PUTAIN DE SENS ..... A la limite si whole cake finissait dans 4-5 chapitres , on aurait pu se dire que par miracle , oda va se retrouver et va correctement conclure la situation de sanji ( son gateau/vinsmoke/jimbei) .. bref mais la il reste un chapitre , donc c'est impossible ... c'est juste ridicule ... Oda ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il ecrit et je suis désole je me permet de le dire , Sur le fond Oda est un incapable sur cette conclusion d'arc ! Meme une fanfiction d'un enfant de 15ans aurait eté plus logique ( Et la j'ai soulevé seulement le cas sanji et un peu des vinsmokes( qui n'on aucun réel traitement dans l'arc ... y'a d'autres choses à dire ) PS : Les vinsmokes sont dans le prochain jeux one piece .... mdr peut-etre c'etait le but de leur introductions ... servir de power-rangers pour enfant pour vendre le futur jeux one piece ! Bon je vais te répondre pour t'eclaicir... T'as lu ce que j'ai écrit je suppose... Mais t'as pas compris... En même temps c'est mon point de vue... Pas obligé d'accepter cela... vice-versa... Déjà quand Sanji accepte d'aller à Whole Cake pour mettre les choses au clair avec sa famille(Ancienne à partir de maintenant)... Il avait déjà la rancoeur depuis tout petit et se rend compte que ça n'a toujours pas changé... Avec le plan à la con de son pater pour récupérer leur pays... Oui c'est la seule qui a encore un bon sens dans son ancienne famille d'assassins... Sauver Zeff, le Baratie et ses amis... On te dit depuis le début qu'ils ont été modifiés génétiquement... Regarde le passage où ils ont failli être tués lors de la tea party... Ils ne bronchent même pas... Acceptent la mort ... Aucun signe sur leurs visages... Même leur propre père les traite de monstre(quand le père pleurait par rapport à la trahison de Big Mom... Ils ont dit qu'il était ridicule... Ce qui fait comprendre à Jajjy qu'il avait fait une connerie)... Il n'a jamais forcé ses amis à y aller... C'était plus une demande de l'aide de sa part... Et il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger... Et il le fait à cause des principes que Zeff lui a enseigné... Ne jamais succomber à la haine... Ça ne mène à rien... D'où le fait de vouloir les sauvés... Mais après couper tout lien... Comme son père avait fait étant petit... Les idéaux de son père n'ont jamais changé... Le roi ou le prince d'un pays... Ne doit pas aider le peuple... Pour lui ce n'est que pouvoir et pouvoir... Donner des ordres et tout... On voit que c'est un homme dont malgré que ce soit son enfant... Il n'en a rien à faire... Et qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui... Sanji ne les sauve pas par parce qu'il veut non... Par respect en vers son père adoptif Zeff... D'où il les abandonnera après... Déjà y a même pas abandon... Il a fait ce qui était juste... Ensuite à couper tout lien... Donc y avait plus rien avoir avec eux... La case où il est au chapitre 901 je pense que c'est une façon de faire son deuil par rapport à eux... Qu'ils le considère ainsi ou non... Ça n'a plus d'importance... Il a fait ce qu'il semblait être juste... Oh relis le passage où Chiffon et Pudding viennent lui demande son aide pour faire le gâteau... À la base c'est pour calmer la crise de Big Mom... Après Oda a ajouté une intrigue sur le fait que le gâteau peut faire tomber la Yonkou... Si c'est cela peut-être on le verra plus tard... Mais la mission première et principale du gâteau était accomplie ... Donc c'est cohérent... Et euh Sanji avait déjà nourri Don Crieg... C'est un principe... Il nourrit tous ceux qui ont faim... Qu'ils veulent le tuer ou pas... Luffy sait très bien cela... Et c'est un principe qu'il apprécie... Et le gâteau a eu une importance capitale... Elle aurait détruit le bateau... (scan où Sanji et Bege apparaissent avec le gâteau)... Ça l'a maîtrisé... Personne n'a appelé les Germa là-bas... Lui-même était surpris de les voir... Et quand tu dis qu'ils le détestent... C'est faux et vrai... Faux parce qu'ils le sauvent... Au début de l'arc ils n'auraient pas fait Cela pour lui... C'est vrai sa décision entraîne peut-être de Pédro... Mais ce n'est de sa faute...dans le sens où c'est Pedro qui fait le choix de les suivre... Façon de le remercier pour tout et il n'avait plus longtemps à vivre... Ça a du sens... S'il avait laissé l'équipage fuir... Ça aurait été nul... Et Sanji a d'abord voulu cacher le plan de Big Mom et voulait accepter la mort... Mais Rayleigh a dit un truc : "Luffy a plus la facilité à ressentir les sentiments des êtres vivants""... Ce qui entraine tout ce qu'on a maintenant... Anh c'est peut-être ça... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire... Ils sont encore vivants... Avec Oda, on s'attend à tout... Ce n'est pas de la faute de Sanji mec... Attention je ne remet pas en cause le traitement de sanji tout au long de l'arc ... je remet en cause la conclusion de ce traitement .... Selon moi oda à complétement foiré sanji a partir du chapitre 897 ... Il s'est perdu à ce moment la sur le personnage ... La majorité des choses que tu évoques qui concerne l'arc est juste ... Néanmoins , Cette conclusion rend le tout beaucoup trop confus et illogique ... Déja pour faire rapide ... Désolé mais quand tu Hype pendant 30chapitres un gateau ! qui de base fait chier tout le monde mais qui au final devient l'enjeux de toute la 2eme partie d'arc ... fait par Sanji , le 3eme personnage du manga , le personnage dont tout le monde attend la redemption car depuis le début du nouveau monde c'est la cata.C'est son arc et justement briller devant sa famille qui ne cesse de l'humilié est un dévellopement ultra interessant et logique pour le personnage .... Mais qui pourtant se fait humilié dans la grande majorité de l'arc , n'etant qu'un simple faire-valoir pour personnages ... avec comme seul rattachement à l'espoir d'une redemption on à le CE GATEAU VA METTRE OUT BIG MOM .... Et au final que le tout tombe dans la symbolique du chapitre 900 ... Je suis désolé mais en terme de narration y'a un enorme probléme si la conclusion de tout ca c'est juste ... a ba Big Mom à kiffé son gateau et puis ducoup elle est de retour vers cacao island .... Ok oda fait ce qu'il veux ... c'est pas illogique en terme d'ecriture . Mais illogique en terme de narration .. C'est juste complétement n'importe quoi et du gros foutage de geule envers les lecteur qui on suivie pendant presque un ans une intrigue casse-couille autour d'un gateau ... Encore pire pour les fan de sanji qui lisant un shonen aurait souhaité mieux qu'un simple gateau comme principale fait d'armes de leur personnage preferé mais qui avec le temps on fait le deuil et on accepté le coup du gateau en se disant .. Bon la conclusion risque au moins d'etre ouf et incroyable , c'est pas le mieux de ce qu'on aurait aimé avoir .. mais c'est toujours ca .. Mais NON ! Tout ca juste pour mettre en avant que sanji refuse de ne pas nourrir une personne affamé quitte à mettre en danger ses amis .. C'est ridicule ... C'est juste nul ! Voila concernant le gateau .. ca n'a pas de sens dans une oeuvre , enfin du moins ca ne se doit pas d'etre mis autant sur un pied d'estale car évidement tout le monde va attendre quelque choses !!. et si c'est un Mega petard mouillé ... évidemment que tout le monde va etre décu ... c'est juste du foutage de geule à ce stade ... Oda veux se depecher de finir son manga et pourtant il perd 30 chapitre sur une intrigue nul qui n'interesse personne , qui au final ne sert juste qu'a nous troller et nous surprendre en quelque sorte .... serieux il pensait quoi ce guignol ?? il nous à juste prie pour des con c'est tout ... tout comme le cliffhanger du 900 avait pour but de nous prendre pour des con ! Ensuite je suis désolé mais Sanji qui met en danger tout ses nakama dont luffy et nami juste pour le '' Zef aurait hais que je succombe à joie de voir mon propres sang que je déteste tant mourir ..'' Bref des belle phrases bien tourné ne veux pas forcément rendre le tout logique .... Si Sanji reste sauvé sa famille tout en mettant en danger tout ses amies c'est pour 3 raison : - Sa tirade sur zeff , et sa relation avec lui - Le fait que Sanji est une personne qui de base cherche toujours à proteger tout le monde et donc qu'il n'est pas dans sa nature d'abandonner des gens à leur propre mort ... Cela rejoins le fait que sa mére est morte pour preserver ses émotions et qu'il sois plus gentil que quiconque - Et enfin Il ne pouvait par voir sa soeur mourir sans rien faire , c'est une femme bon sang ! Selon la psychologie du personnage , ce sont les 3 raison pour laquelle de base il les à sauvé ... Tu remet sur table ces 3 raisons dans cette fin d'arc ... C'est la meme chose !!! et pourtant cette fois ci sanji agit différement et sans aucune logique... de plus il à justement une vraie dette envers eux maintenant car justement il lui ont encore sauvé la vie alors que lui ne souhaité rien leur devoirs et ne plus les voir .... PS : J'en reviens pas que Blag Leg Sanji abandonne une femme qui plus est sa propre soeur pour qui il est en quelque sorte redevable .. j'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée la ... C'est absurde dans la psychologie du personnage mis en place depuis le début du manga De plus SI !! Les vinsmokes le detestent .... Judge controle les vinsmoke et donc il sont dépendant de sa volonté et par conséquent c'est probablement judge qui à ordonné à ichiji et sa clique de sauver sanji ... néanmoins il le déteste et cela est montré par leur intercation verbal à coup de ... tu nous géne , tu sers à rien , à plus bande de bon à rien .... Ichiji hais sanji au plus au point ... SI y'a un truc que oda gére magnifiquement bien en cette fin d'arc , c'est son talent pour dessiner les émotion des personnages sur les visages ... et quand je vois ichiji parler à sanji , je ressent du dégout et du mépris , alors que chez yonji et niji je vois plutot une forme de superiorité à base de moqueries ... La haine est loin d'etre la meme entre niji et ichiji ... Perso niji déteste sanji et le voit comme une vielle victime inférieur à lui ... Tandi que ichiji hais sanji de tout son ame et aimerais limite le tuer .... c'est pas la meme choses et malheuresement oda n'a pas la bonne idée de develloper tout ces aspect liée au vinsmoke qui pourtant regorge de chose à exploiter qui renderait l'intrigue tellement interessante( parcontre montré wadatsuni mettre le sunny dans sa bouche ca il le fait ... serieux comment veux tu que je respecte l'auteur aprés ca ) Enfin Judge agit car il ne comprend pas et cherche une réponse de pourquoi Luffy fait tout ca juste pour lui ....judge est un peu perdu .. Néanmois se jetait sur l'armée d'un youkou et donc en quelque sorte se sacrifié .... c'est totalement illogique pour judge qui à pour principal but dans la vie de redorer le blason du germa et de ces fameux 66 jours '' ...''(d'ailleurs il serait tant que oda dévelope les vinsmoke et judge ... Car on en connait autant sur eux au chapitre 842 que au chapitre 900 ... y'a un gros soucis la ) Il sacrifie tout pour ce qu'il considére comme un echec .. alors qu'il pouvait s'enfuir de totland ... juste pour au final dire à sanji , je te hais mais on est quitte ... je t'offre ma vie à toi que je déteste tant .... Putain Sa repose sur rien de logique enfin si ca repose sur le fameux " PLOT ARMOR DE LUFFY" ... Il fallait mettre du suspens sur la situation à cacao island et le départ final des mugi ... de plus il fallait montré un peu les pouvoirs des vinsmokes sinon à quoi bon ... ducoup oda à ramener illogiqument les vinsmokes ... enfin si la suite avait develloper enfin correctement les vinsmokes et leur relation avec sanji ... j'aurais fermé ma geule et j'aurais rien dit ... Il aurait eté logique de voir dans la conclusion de l'arc , la relation Sanji-Judge-Vinsmokes .. enfin avancé et amener des grand moment pour le personnage de sanji ... Malheuresement cela n'a débouché à rien si ce n'est de mettre en avant les pouvoirs des vinsmokes avant que le jeux vidéo ne sortent , ainsi que de nous faire croire que c'est dur de s'echaper d'un territoire youkou ( ce que le chapitre 900 Puis 901 décribilise totalement évidement) Bref je redis le fond de mes pensées pour conclure .. mais les derniers chapitres sont totalement illogique dans l'écriture global de l'arc .. et malheuresement il font tache .. On nous avait vendu une fin d'arc incroyable et on se tape un énorme pétard mouillé totalement confus et illogique et encore pire qui décrébilise une grande partie de ce que l'arc avait mis en place ... ( La conclusion de la situation entre sanji et vinsmokes rend la globalité de l'intrigue illogique ; Le retour de moscato qui remet en cause beaucoup de choses et évidement le cliffhanger du 900 qui est juste abérant en terme de foutage de geule ) Bravo oda , tu cherche toujours à nous surprendre , et bien je suis surpris de voir à quel point tu est arrivé à faire tant de merde pour conclure un arc qui de base fesait partie de mes preferés! Gros GG ! ( Evidement si l'arc ne se finit pas au 902 , et que dans les prochains chapitres il conclu un peu prés correctement l'arc , je viens faire mon méa-culpa .. mais bon ... ^^ )